Lau
Lau (劉 Ryū; Chinese Pinyin: Liú) is a Chinese nobleman and a member of the Shanghai Mafia, leader of an opium den and head of the British branch of a trading company, Kon Ron.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 14 He is also a friend of the Phantomhive family, as he aids both Ciel Phantomhive and Angelina Durless at various times. Appearance right|100px|thumb|right|Lau. Lau is a Chinese nobleman, and as such, dresses in Chinese clothing, including a Tangzhuang. He has a tendency to keep his hands hidden and clasped together in his overly long sleeves. The only time he wore anything different was when he went to Aleister Chamber's party as Angelina's lover, when he dressed in a traditional suit. He is notable for the fact that he almost never opens his eyes, and the few times he has opened them from more than just slits, his eye color is shown to be a dark brown. He also has short, black hair. In the anime, he is typically shown with his arms wrapped around at least one of his women, usually Ran-Mao. He is also depicted as frequently indulging in smoking opium. Personality Lau is a generally easy-going, carefree man, with a smile almost constantly plastered on his face. However, he does have some odd tendencies. He keeps a variety of women with him, and even refers to his personal assassin, Ran-Mao, as his sister, though not related by blood.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 5 Despite not being related, though, he has known Ran-Mao since they were young.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 20 He apparently treats these girls well, as he takes them out for treats and special occasions, much to Ciel's surprise. He also has an odd tendency to say or act like he knows something at times, only then to reveal that he actually does not. This trait of his acts as a comic relief, particularly when it annoys others around him. Sebastian calls this behavior "typical of a yes-man."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 16 He has shown that he has a slight propensity toward violence, as he told Ciel that he would kill Agni if he was Harold West, much to Ciel's great surprise, as he found that a bit excessive.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, pages 6-7 Also, in his zeal to help Sebastian during his magic trick, which involved stabbing a chest that Sebastian was in repeatedly, he done so without thinking of the circumstances, attacking instantly from the top. Lau actually managed to cause Sebastian pain, which even surprised him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, pages 32-34 However, despite his oddities, he seems completely oblivious to how strange he appears to be to others. Manga's Synopsis Kidnapping Lau's first appearance is when he is playing pool with Ciel Phantomhive and a group of nobles, yet he was not properly introduced. They discuss about a traitor loose amongst them and Ciel says he would deal with that 'rat' since he received ingredients from Clause.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 3, page 9 Afterwards, he does not make another appearance until the following arc. Jack the Ripper Lau initially appears with Angelina and Grell Sutcliff at Ciel's home, looking for tea, where they discuss the recent string of murders so vicious the killer was given the nickname 'Jack the Ripper.'Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 8-9 Lau muses how the Queen's watchdogs have already been dispatched and asks Ciel if he's audacious enough to investigate the crime scene. He suspects that the murderer is definitely an 'abnormal madman'. Lau slowly moves toward Ciel and touches his face, asking if he'd be scared. Ciel responds that he came because he's worried about his fiancee and he doesn't have to answer Lau's pointless questions. The latter remarks that that's not bad and the look in his eyes is good.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 9-10 Lau suddenly and cheerfully grabs Ciel, telling him to go on a stroll with him. Angelina intervenes angrily, saying that she rarely gets to have some afternoon tea with Ciel and she can't even enjoy it in peace. She says she wants to go as well and asks Lau where the crime scene is. Lau answers that he doesn't know either. Angelina, appalled, shouts that Lau has spoken so arrogantly yet he doesn't even know where it is. Ciel tells them to calm down and that he knows at least one person who has been to the crime scene.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 1 Ciel, Sebastian, Lau, Angelina, and Grell arrive at a dilapidated shop where the Undertaker is. Lau asks what is this place while Angelina demands how Ciel is familiar with such a shabby, strange place. They enter to a creepy room filled with coffins.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 13 Undertaker agrees to share information, if they can amuse him. Lau attempts to do so, but fails. After Sebastian steps in, they are able to get information, and learn that the killer was so skilled at performing the crime that it had to be someone with great medical knowledge.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 24 Later on the carriage ride home, Sebastian is ordered to compile a list of suspects and goes off. Ciel says that Sebastian will definitely be able to accomplish his mission and he'll have tea prepared for them as well. Angelina is unconvinced and says that Ciel is so confident in him in which he replies that that's obvious because Sebastian irrefutably never lies. Lau comments that it must be because since a long time ago, he has always been at the Earl's side, never leaving him like a shadow. Ciel then points out that Sebastian hasn't even served him for two years yet.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 31-32 They arrive back at Ciel's townhouse late because Grell traveled the wrong way. Lau and Angelina are dumbfounded to see that Sebastian has already returned home first than them with the tea and preparations finished.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 32-33 Sebastian shows that a list of names that fits their conditions have been made and narrows it down to Aleister Chamber.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, page 2 That evening, they arrive at the party. Angelina and Grell attend the party as themselves, Ciel as a girl and respectively Madame Red's niece from the countryside, Sebastian as Ciel's home tutor, and Lau as Angelina's lover.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, page 4 Angelina is shown enjoying herself over the luxury as Lau fans her.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, page 7 Eventually, Sebastian, to serve as a distraction for Ciel, pretends to be a magician and asks a 'random' gentleman, Lau, to assist him of this performance.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, page 15 Sebastian instructs Lau that after he enters the cupboard, Lau is to tightly chain it up and then pierce the cupboard with several swords. After that, Sebastian promises to come out alive and adds that there's no tricks or traps accompanying this rare magic performance and he enters the cupboard.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, page 16 left|190px|thumb|Lau helps Sebastian with his magic trick at Aleister's party. Lau then says that he won't hold back after chaining it up and immediately stabs the the cupboard from the top, bewildering the audience. He then swiftly pierces the swords in every possible place. However, Sebastian steps out, alive. Lau lightheartedly praises him, saying he thought he created a mountain of needles and yet Sebastian still manages to live. He then curiously asks what sort of trap that was while Angelina scolds him that he shoved all the swords at him without a thought. Sebastian replies that 'this is not a game, and there are no traps. That's all there is to it'.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, page 17-18 The following day, they discover that Aleister Chamber is not 'Jack the Ripper'. Lau says that if the suspect could not carry out the murders, than it's an impersonator or better yet, others from the beginning responsible for Jack the Ripper.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, page 8 Lau later shows up at Angelina's funeral, where he visits Ciel by her grave. He questions Ciel about whether he revealed who the murderer was, but Ciel states there was no reason to, as the Jack the Ripper killings has stopped. Lau says this decision will cause him to 'sink into the mud,' because of his refusal to seek help. Ciel retaliates by saying Lau's opium and intoxicants den, in time, will surely be closed by the police. Lau brushes this off, saying he can find a new business venture, as his interest in England and in Ciel has not yet been exhausted.Kuroshitsuji Chapter 13, page 13-15 Curry Contest Ciel and Sebastian, after learning of the Anglo-Indian attacks, go to visit Lau to see if he knows of any Indian hideouts. They go to his opium den, where he comments that it is odd for them to see him there, but greets him warmly, nonetheless. Lau asks him how it's been and congratulates his recent birthday in which Ciel counters that he doesn't care about such things and says that he has something to ask him. Lau says that the Earl has come all this way to ask about 'that' incident.Lau says that the news spread fast as they have already reached Ciel and tells him that he has been investigating 'that' incident. Ciel replies that if it's about orientals, the most efficient way of gaining information is to ask the person with strong influence around here, that is Lau.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 11-13 Ciel scolds him to stop smoking opium and listen and leaves the East End as Lau's responsibility as the number of people who move in and out of this street are under his management. Lau assures him that he would do what the Earl asks of him as that's the compensation that allows him to conduct business in the underworld of this country. However, he has one question to ask of him: what exactly is 'that' incident. Ciel is dismayed as he has to go back and explain from the start while Sebastian comments that he's typical of a yes-man.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 15-16 They head to the stronghold of Indian people and after Ciel's explanation, Lau acknowledges that he wants to arrest 'that' mischievous kid. Since there are no casualties, it must be because he targeted upper class citizens or soldiers. As it's Ciel's duty to set an example for the common people, it must be exhausting for him which Ciel replies that that's just nonsense. Sebastian intervenes, saying that they've been walking for a while now yet they haven't arrived at stronghold of Indian people. Lau comments that he got lost in their conversation so it seems that he lost track of where they're at, much to Ciel's annoyance.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 16 They are then attacked and threatened by Indians and Lau hides up on a roof and watches the ensuing fight and the arrival of Prince Soma and Agni. After Agni defeats all the Indians and consequently leaves with Soma, Lau praises that those two are amazing and claims that he was hiding on a roof for the "right chance to jump in" and he leaps down. He comments that Soma and Agni were definitely not from the East End, and in addition, they wear "pretty dresses" and their English accent is "pretty" as well. Sebastian says they should report and deliver the Indians who attacked them to the Yard.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 17-20''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 15, page 31 Afterward, he returns with Ciel to the Phantomhive manor, where they encounter Agni and Prince Soma again, as they have decided to stay with Ciel since they saved him. Lau also decides to stay with Ciel, much to his annoyance. They learn that Agni and Soma are looking for Meena. During the day, he joins Agni and Soma as they interrupt Ciel at whatever available opportunity, much to Ciel's exasperation. For instance, during violin instruction, he comes in and watches. During art, Soma asks Mey-Rin to undress and Lau offers to help. During the Funtom Company work hour, Lau plays with a bunny.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 16, page 2-4''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 16, page 8-14 During fencing hour, Ciel challenges Soma to a match with the deal that if the latter wins, Ciel will play with him. As Agni stands behind him with Lau playfully leaping with a sword, Soma accepts his challenge. During the match, Agni intervenes and unintentionally hurts Ciel's arm in the process. Lau plays with the sword with his palm as he sighs and tosses the sword to Sebastian, in which the latter catches. He tells Sebastian that he should take reprisal for his master. Agni and Sebastian are, however, tied, to Lau's disappointment.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 16, page 14-16''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 16, page 22-25 The next day, another mysterious attacks occurs, Lau comments that the Soma and Agni have been suspicious from the start, but Ciel says there is no reason for them to cause trouble and if they were, they certainly would not come to live with Ciel. They decide to wait until nighttime to investigate Soma and Agni, who seem to leave every night. Sebastian, Lau, and Ciel follow them, and it turns out, Agni and Soma are simply looking for Meena.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 18, page 4-6 Afterwards, Agni leaves again on his own. Lau, Sebastian, Ciel, and Soma decide to follow Agni, and reach a building where their target has entered. Ciel mutters that maybe now they'll understand what's going on and Soma turns on him, asking what he means by that and who lives in here. Lau soothes him, telling him that there's no need to panic. He then tells Soma that if Soma enters, he shall see the horrible truth and his sentence breaks off as he doesn't know what to say after. Ciel says that in other words, Lau doesn't know what's going on either in which Lau didn't deny and asks who lives here. The Earl explains that this is the home of Harold West Jebb and he is involved in importing various goods. Lau notes that if West is an importer of goods, then they are in the same business.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 18, page 6-10 They sneak onto his property with Sebastian lifting Ciel and jumping over the wall while Lau and Soma are forced to climb over. Lau calls them over, as he has already knocked out the guard personnel by rendering them asleep with a technique, nonchalantly stating that at least they're not dead.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 18, page 11-13 They go inside and Lau remains hidden with Ciel while they eavesdrop, and later when Soma bursts in, watch the ensuing fight. After observing, Lau and Ciel speculate that this has to do with the black market, so Lau concludes that this is in Ciel's jurisdiction. Sebastian goes in to rescue Soma, wearing a stuffed deer's head, amusing Lau. When he deems it too dangerous to remain there, he carries Ciel out and back to the Phantomhive estate. There, they speculate that Angi betrayed Soma in order to earn West the Royal Warrant, and in return, West would return Meena.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 18, page 14-19''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 18, page 27-29''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 19, page 18-26 Lau wonders if they should turn the problem over to the Scotland Yard, but Soma interrupts, wondering what they will do about Meena and Agni. Lau asks what of it and Ciel states that they does not do philanthropic work, and Soma needs to come up with a plan on his own. At the same time, he details that since he came all the way to London for such an uninteresting case, he intends to obtain the Royal Warrant for the Funtom Company, since to his benefit, all capable rivals are removed. Lau agrees, saying that the Funtom Company launching into food industry will also deter competitors.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 26-30 However, Soma says Agni's "Right Hand of God" will be unbeatable and claims that he has never tasted a more delicious curry than Angi's and Ciel and Lau conclude that his nickname is because of its god-like capability, not strength.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 31-37 Later, Lau uses his position as the head of a trading company to obtain the best spices in a short period of time. Lau sighs that he has to prepare them all in one day so the Earl has a rough way of using people and he's not even an expert on spices. Ciel counters that this is the only time Lau is useful, while Lau says it is never a bad time to do Ciel a favor. He also helps in taste-testing the curry until Sebastian makes a competition-worthy one.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 20, page 4-8''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 20, page 10-22 Ciel, followed by Lau, comes down to the kitchen and requests that Sebastian make him chocolate cake for a dessert. Out in the hall, Lau comments that this request seems to indicate that he would like Sebastian to lose. Ciel says it would be more interesting if he did, and Lau says he's sparkling and calls him a bully.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 20, page 23-25 thumb|right|190px|Lau watches the curry contest with Ciel and Ran-Mao. At the competition, he arrives with Ran-Mao. Ciel says that he brought one of his girls with him although he'd be in front of clients. Lau pokes her cheek and introduces her as his little sister although they are not related by blood. He has heard that during the contest, they would serve curry to the audience so he decided to treat a girl. Ciel speculates with Lau that Agni was likely promised by Harold West the return of Meena should he win so he'd obviously be taking the contest seriously. Ciel puts himself in West's shoes, saying that if he were to obtain the royal warrant and consequently release Agni, it would possibly result to his deeds being disclosed. Lau interrupts, asking if Ciel would have killed Agni if he was West and the latter is surprised, finding that a bit excessive. Lau casually states that if it was him, he'd do so, and adds that he's interested in Sebastian's strategy today.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 4-7 During the competition, Lau converses to Ciel while leaning on Ran-Mao that they would have to wait and watch the show while Ciel disdainfully complains that Lau can't wait silently. The audience members seem amazed by both Agni and Sebastian. Ciel is disgruntled by the fact that it looks like Sebastian won't lose too easily either and Lau laughs mirthfully, saying he's such a bully.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 14-25 Consequently, the Queen arrives to and when reminded of her dead husband and broke down crying, Lau says that the Queen seems like a complex character while Ciel tells him not talk like that. After she recovered, she declares Sebastian as the winner.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 44-49 Seeing West's distress upon him losing, he apparently follows West and Meena to an alleyway. He states that while Ciel would let them go, he cannot let them, the "rats", infest his city. Hence, he keeps a "cat" and Ran-Mao is seen swinging her clubs and they scream. It is assumed he had West and Meena killed.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, page 28-29 Phantomhive Manor Murder Case When Ciel throws a party, he invites Lau and Ran-Mao to attend. At the party, Lau meets Arthur Wordsmith, and tells him that though Ciel is moody, something interesting is bound to happen. He also mingles with Georg von Siemens and Patrick Phelps, the latter of whom seems to know of Lau and is shocked by his presence. When the festivities come to a close, Lau is attracted by a scream from Georg's room, along with the other guests, and inside, they find that Georg has been killed. He points out that the storm will keep the Yard away and them trapped in the manor with the murderer. When Carl Woodley and Grimsby Keane start fighting, he stops them and asks everyone for their alibis. Ciel doesn’t have one, and he points the suspicions on Ciel. He suggest confining the earl. He calls Ciel scary and refuses to watch him while he is confined to make sure he doesn’t escape. He then nominates Arthur Wordsmith to watch him. The next morning, Sebastian is found dead. He points out that Ciel could not have done it, and smiles as he says that things have gotten interesting. Phelps is later found dead and he and the others go to Ciel’s room. While everyone is concentrating on Phelps, he goes through Ciel’s wardrobe. Ciel yells at him, and when they see that Phelps has two vampire like marks on his neck, he remembers that Lau carries around a large needle in his sleeves. The group decides to talk about the murders during tea. Ciel points suspicions on Lau, saying that he and Phelps were business rivals and that he carries around a large needle, but then says that he is teasing Lau for suggesting confining him. Later, they try to find Sebastian’s key to Ciel’s room, and he suggests that it may have been thrown outside, which causes Finnian and the Mey-Rin to go search outside. It still can’t be found, and he suggests that the thirteenth person may be the murderer. The servants then bring in Jeremy Rathbone. Lau states that he didn’t expect the thirteenth person to show up so soon, but then shows he has no idea who the thirteenth person is. When Phelps killer is revealed to be a snake, he says that if Ciel had been killed, they’d all be in trouble. Jeremy says that that species of snake is found in Africa, which points suspicions on Woodley, who is in the diamond trade. He tries to point blame on Lau, but he says that Kon Ron doesn’t do business in Africa. Woodley is found to be the criminal, and Lau joins in on the toast to celebrate the solving of the case. He later leaves Ciel’s manor. Ship Voyage Lau and Ran Mao barge in Ciel's mansion and he greets the Earl cheerfully and the latter is startled at his sudden arrival. Lau is disappointed that Ciel already finished his breakfast since he was planning to eat it. He offhandedly notices Sebastian and says that he thought the butler just died recently as Ciel scolds him for not listening to him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, page 10-11 It is shown then that Lau came to discuss the matter of the Karnstein Hospital that revives the dead, which was noted on the newspaper as well. As Lau eats, he says that the matter might not be occult or preternatural. He informs that the hospital has been doing a lot of shopping in the back docks Lau is in charge of where they buy people. They illegally shop for foreign slaves and the amounts increased lately. He doubts a hospital could fit so many people and that it's bad for a hospital like that to feature in the regular society's news. With this information, they speculate that they're executing illegal human experimentation and Ciel orders Sebastian to investigate.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, page 12-14 Lau and Ran Mao are currently not shown since. Anime's Synopsis Notable differences between the manga and anime will be covered here. It should be noted that the Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc and the Ship Voyage Arc is manga exclusive. Houndsworth After the Jack the Ripper killings and after Ciel's visit to Houndsworth, Lau approaches Ciel again to help him take a photo of Sebastian with a special camera that reveals what one cares about the most, which Ciel accepts. Ciel accepts his offer, and Lau then questions what Ciel needs his help with. Lau uses Ran-Mao to distract the dinner guest by using her sexuality, but the display fails to halt Sebastian, even when he signals for Baldroy and Finnian to blow fans on her to raise her skirt more. When Ciel finally comes up with a successful plan, Lau and Ran-Mao aid by providing the lighting for the photo. Shard of Hope Lau and Ran-Mao attempt to aid Ciel again in obtaining the Shard of Hope ring by winning the ice sculpture contest. However, his sculpture that shows a provocative, nude Ran-Mao is not well received, except by Aleister Chamber, as it is too indecent to reveal, although he says covering it up is the only thing that makes it indecent. Conspiracy and Revenge Lau and Ran-Mao are initially approached by Ciel with help in the investigation of John Stanley's death. They claim not to know anything, but agree to spread a rumor that Ciel has something important from his corpse. As a result, they get caught up in a conspiracy that frames them and Ciel for the distribution of Lady Blanc opium, despite it being a problem for Lau's own opium dealings. thumb|left|220px|Lau gives away control of the East End. The Scotland Yard tries to take them down, but Ran-Mao kills and injures them, allowing for them to escape. After a brief dealing where Lau hands control of the East End to another individual, they attempt to leave England on a boat. However, Ciel learns of their betrayal, as Lau actually had Stanley killed, and attacks the boat with Sebastian. When they get on it, Sebastian takes down Ran-Mao, while Ciel approaches Lau, who points out the document he stole from Stanley's corpse, and Ciel questions why he was betrayed. Lau says he did so merely because it was too boring being someone else's game piece, and he wanted to play himself. He reveals a weapon, which he wields with such skill as to avoid Ciel's bullets, and charges after Ciel. They arrive on the deck, and when going after Ciel again, he is stopped by Fred Aberline, who uses his body as a human shield, and cuts him down. When he charges Ciel a second time, Sebastian stops him and fatally wounds him with his hand. Pulling away, he admits his defeat, and asks Ran-Mao if she would continue the dream with him. They jump off the boat, only to reappear in the second episode Kuroshitsuji II. Ciel has no previous memory of them, or the events involving them, although by the end of the second season Ciel regains his memories and decided to spare Lau and Ran-Mao, he was later given a gift by Sebastian. Quotes *"Oya, oya."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 16, page 22''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 20, page 24 *(To Ciel) "The Earl is sparkling. What a bully."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 20, page 25 *(To Ciel) "The Earl sure has a rough way of using people."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 20, page 8 *(To Ciel) "That means you will steadily sink into mud. Even if you step toward a place from which you can't return, you choose not to reveal your screaming for help to other people, eh?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 13, pages 13-14 *"Meh, Ran-Mao is my little sister. Yeah, my sister. Even though we aren't related by blood." *"The Earl said there's no point in going after the small fries, but someone who tries something once will try it again, right?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, pages 28 *"I've got to exterminate the bad rats infesting my city, don't I? So I keep a cat. Meow!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, pages 29 *"The spider's web has already been woven. The more you struggle, the harder it becomes to escape from those bonds. Whatever the prey, once they get involved with me, catching them is only a matter of time."Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 9 *"In this world, Earl, there're people who can't survive because of the cruelty of reality. I sell those people's dreams."Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 19 *''"In this whole world, everything is the dream of a butterfly."'' Trivia * Lau's picture is included in the list of possible Jack the Ripper suspects Ciel makes.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 9, page 21 It is unclear why this is, because Lau is not known to have the medical expertise required to commit the crimes. However, Madame Red did mention that Orientals like Lau were under suspicion due to their "knowledge of human anatomy" through acupuncture. * A magazine cover drawn by Yana Toboso and Volume 8's cover show he has a blue dragon tattoo going up his left arm.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 30, page 1 References Navigation pl:Lau Category:Nobles Category:Characters Category:Curry Contest Arc